roman_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
First Servile War
The First Servile War was the first unsuccessful slave rebellion against the Romans. It lasted from 135 BC to 132 BC, resulting in victory for the Romans. the rebel leaders: Eunus and Cleon, led a force of around 40,000 rebels around Sicily before being defeated by Publius Rupilius and his legions. Pre-History Following the final defeat of the Carthaginian army during the Second Punic War, there were great changes made in land ownership in Sicily. Speculators from the Italian mainland rushed towards Sicily, purchasing large areas of land at low prices or occupied estates that had previously been owned by Cilician supporters of the Carthaginians. The Sicilian supporters of the Romans became wealthy out of the distress of their countryman. Politically influential slave owners were not supporting enough clothing and food to their own slaves, eventually leading the slaves to banditry to survive. The poorer Sicilians were the main casualties of this banditry. Several decades of increasing tensions between the two parties led to the slaves revolting. Beginning of the rebellion The leader of this rebellion was Eunus, and was claimed to be a prophet and conjurer among the slaves, and had been employed as a entertainer, performing magic tricks such as breathing fire. He told his listeners that Sicily would change forever, with them being the dead or enslaved, and himself being their new king, and promised to spare any who gave him more coin during his performance. An estimated 70,000 slaves joined the rebellion. In 135 BC, the plantation slaves in Sicily finally rose in revolt, having as their head a certain Eunus of Syrian origin, who, as a conjurer and self-proclaimed prophet, had long foretold that he would be king. Recognizing his talents, his plantation master used to employ him as an entertainer at symposia, where he would perform sleight-of-hand magic tricks that included breathing fire. During the performance he kept up a patter—thought humorous by his listeners—saying that Sicilian society would experience a role-reversal, in which his aristocratic audience would be killed or enslaved, and he would become king. To those who gave him tips, Eunus promised that they would be spared once he came into his kingdom. During the revolt, he spared the lives of at least some of those individuals. The discontent of the slaves sparked into the major revolt at the particularly severe cruelty of a certain plantation-owner called Damophilus, whose slaves, in despair at their intolerable treatment, at last sought the advice of Eunus. Declaring that his prophecy was now to be fulfilled, Eunus organized about 400 into a band, and stormed the prominent city of Enna, in the interior of the island, the habitation of Damophilus; the unprepared town was captured and savagely sacked by the insurgents, who executed every inhabitant but the iron-forgers, who were chained to their smithies and put to manufacturing arms for their captors. Damophilus was butchered after being insultingly paraded through the theater, abjectly begging for his life, while his wife was tortured to death by her servants. Singularly, their daughter, who had once attempted to alleviate the slaves' sufferings, was spared and delivered with an honorable escort to the Roman garrison at Catana. After the capture of Enna, the revolt quickly spread. Achaeus, a Greek slave, was named commander-in-chief by Eunus, who simultaneously proclaimed himself king Antiochus, of Syria. A group of 5,000 slaves on the south side of the island under Cleon rose to capture Agrigentum, after which they joined Eunus, the numbers of whose army rose from 10,000 to 70,000 by the lowest estimate (Livy and Orosius following him)7, or as many as 200,000 according to Diodorus Siculus,8 including men and women and possibly counting children. The Praetor Lucius Hypsaeus marched with a body of Sicilian militia to quash the revolt, but the slaves routed him,9 defeated three other praetors in succession, and occupied almost the whole island by the end of the year.10 In 134 the Roman Senate sent Flaccus, the consul for the year, but his campaign, the details of which are obscure, ended without conclusive result.11 In 133 the consul Lucius Calpurnius Piso was sent out, who recaptured Messana, putting 8,000 surrendered slaves to death, and laid siege to the important town of Tauromenium on the north-east coast, though he was unable to take it.1213The revolt was finally defeated in the next year by Publius Rupilius. The latter laid siege again to Tauromenium, and captured it by treachery from within.14 All the prisoners were first tortured, and then thrown from a cliff. Next he invested Enna, the center of the revolt, where Cleon had taken refuge. Cleon soon died of wounds sustained during a desperate sally from the gates on the Roman siege lines, and this city likewise soon fell due to traitors inside the walls.15 The rebellion in the rest of the island was quickly stamped out, 20,000 prisoners being crucified by Rupilius in retribution.16 As for Eunus, little is known about his actual participation in the war. Only his enemies left accounts of him, and they gave credit for his victories to his general, the Cilician Cleon. But Eunus must have been a man of considerable ability to have maintained his leadership position throughout the war and to have commanded the services of those said to have been his superiors. Eunus was captured after Tauromenium while hiding in a pit, and was taken to the city of Morgantina, where he died of disease before he could be punished.17 The war lasted from 135 until 132 BC. Category:First Servile War